SHAPESHIFTER
by Tekesuta
Summary: Recueil d'OS de Sarumi ! Le 6è contient du spoil ! 7è pour fêter le mariage pour tous :3
1. Chapter 2

** (merci pour vos reviews, fav, :3)**

* * *

« Mikoto-san, hein ? »

Je l'entends s'asseoir dans le sofa, avant de pousser un long soupir. Ce qui me fait tiquer sur le coup – et je grimace en me rendant compte que j'ai très mal cassé l'œuf. Et qu'en plus d'un jaune crevé, y'a les coquilles avec.

« T'es quand même pas jaloux ? » je demande, avant de mettre mes doigts dans la mixture peu agréable, et tenter de récupérer les intrus. Excepté que c'est tout, sauf aisé de récupérer ces petites merdes. Surtout que, même si je me suis lavé les mains, c'est pas spécialement propre de trifouiller… « Putain ! Me saoule, tes œufs ! Va les casser toi ! » je m'énerve, avant de prendre le torchon, et m'essuyer les doigts. Trop chiant. J'vais rejoindre Saruhiko.

« C'est pas moi, qui veut manger des pancakes. »

Je grimace, avant de lui envoyer le torchon dans la tête.

« Merci d'ton aide ! » je râle, avant de m'installer à ses côtés. « J'suis sûr que même Mikoto m'aurait aidé. »

« Mh. Mais j'aime bien, te voir t'énerver pour rien. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais ce n'est sans compter l'appui de Fushimi – et ce sont ses lèvres, qui viennent voler mes mots. Délicatement. Des lèvres brûlantes, et un peu sèches. Le froid, hein ?

Mais je décide de me laisser corrompre par ce baiser, glissant mes mains dans la nuque de mon vis-à-vis. Mais si l'envie d'aller plus loin me tente, Saruhiko n'a pas l'air du même avis – et ses putains de lèvres closes me font quelque peu maronner.

« Saruu ! » je grogne, avant de m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. « À quoi tu joues, hein ? »

« T'es un peu gourmand, aujourd'hui, » il observe, avant de glisser une main sous mon débardeur noir. Et la sensation de ses doigts froids contre ma peau ne m'est pas tout à fait désagréable… même si là, ce que je veux, c'est ses lèvres. Et sa putain de langue. Ce chieur ! « Ça change de ta pudeur intempestif. »

« Alors profites-en, crétin de singe ! »

Il me sourit – le sourire _à la Fushimi_, quoi. Que de la perversité. Mais bon, au fond, ça fait son charme, dans ce genre de moment. Uniquement dans ce genre de moment. À vrai dire, _moi_, je n'ai pas une constante envie de baiser, hein.

« On va en profiter, Mi-sa-ki~. »

J'écarquille les yeux, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qui me retient de lui abattre mon poing sur la tête ?

« Tu- tu te fous de ma gueule, je rêve ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils devant son air imperturbable, alors que je sens ses mains me quitter, pour finalement, attraper mon visage. Et m'attirer doucement vers lui, pour accueillir mes lèvres, y glissant sa langue. Et malgré la voix qui me hurle de lui en coller une, je ne résiste pas – au contraire. J'y réponds avec une certaine envie, serrant davantage mon emprise sur lui – et je me laisse fondre dans ce baiser, jouant de sa langue avec un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas. Mais sa main, un peu trop envieuse, me pousse à interrompre notre échange, sentant mes joues chauffer.

« Hmf- attends, attends. Je- »

« Rien du tout, » il m'interrompt, avant de me pousser dos contre le canapé. Et je me sens affreusement rougir, alors que son corps m'emprisonne de son ombre. « J'ai pas envie d'attendre. »

« P-pas tout de suite. »

« Pas tout de suite ? Aah, je savais que ton côté coincé reprendra bien tôt le de- »

« Ta gueule ! » je m'énerve, avant de l'attraper par sa chemise, et l'attirer brutalement vers moi. Plongeant mes yeux dans son regard taquin, je sers les dents pour ne pas perdre totalement mes moyens – je ne peux pas nier que mes rancunes antérieures ont tendance à ressortir, lorsqu'il m'agace un peu trop. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner sa trahison. Même son amour, son corps, sa chaleur, rien n'y fera. « J'ai envie qu'on _profite_, pas juste qu'on baise. »

« … pire qu'une fille. » Je grimace – mais bien heureusement, sa réaction se fait positive. A mon plus grand plaisir, il abandonne mon entre-jambe – désormais assez dure… –, pour venir embrasser mon cou, me provoquant une nuée de frissons. « Vraiment. Toujours sensible au moindre contact, hein ? A-do-rable. »

« Hn… Saru, tu fais chier… » je murmure, avant de sentir mon corps se crisper, tandis que ses dents s'attaquent délicatement à mon lobe. « Laisse-moi- »

« Je pense que j'ai plié à assez de tes demandes pour aujourd'hui, » il me souffle à l'oreille, avant de glisser de nouveau ses mains sous mon débardeur – et le gémissement qu'il m'arrache en venant pincer mes tétons me fait rougir pire que je ne le suis déjà. Du moins, si c'est possible. « Et après, tu refuses de le faire tous les jours ? Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es sensible, après trois jours d'abstinence ? »

« C'est toi… » je râle, avant de glisser mes bras autour de sa nuque, et de l'attirer délicatement vers moi. « Laisse-moi te toucher, un peu, » je lâche, avant de retomber mes mains sur sa chemise, déboutonnant le premier bouton. Et je viens embrasser la peau fine de sa clavicule, léchant parfois, sans cesser de défaire son vêtement, en profitant par à-coups pour toucher son corps constitué d'une fine musculature.

Et si mes mains continuent de descendre, je redresse la tête pour avoir accès à son visage – et fermant les yeux, je réclame ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce qu'il fait sans broncher, dans une douce brutalité qui me fait frissonner. Sans compter que mes mains touchent enfin l'objet de mes désirs. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime, le sentir réagir d'un gémissement étouffer, alors que sa langue vient rencontrer la mienne de nouveau.

J'ôte ce fichu bouton qui m'emmerde, défaisant la braguette, avant de glisser ma main avec une certaine timidité dans le boxer de mon amant. Et mon cœur s'emballe, alors que je sens son sexe brûlant et dur sur mes doigts. Et avec Saruhiko qui rompt le baiser, je lâche tout, perturbé.

« Je… »

« Non. Disons que c'est surprenant de te voir prendre de telles initiatives, » il se moque – du moins, vu son sourire, ça m'a l'air. « Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant… » Et cette fois-ci, c'est à moi, qu'il vient s'attaquer. Plus franchement que ma timidité. Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses doigts saisir mon sexe, et le caresser d'un geste lent et frustrant. « Continue. »

Continuer ? Continuer à…

Hm. Pourquoi c'est aussi gênant, bon sang ? Lui, le fait sans aucun mal – et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, putain. Autant lui rendre la pareille. Même si ce ne sera pas aussi bon que ce qu'il peut me faire – mais moi, au moins, j'ai pas les mains froides.

Alors de nouveau, je retourne sur l'objet de mes convoitises, caressant la chaleur de son sexe – mais je l'abandonne rapidement, dégageant légèrement le pantalon de ses hanches fines, pour avoir un meilleur accès à son érection. Pour finalement, la prendre clairement en main, et y serrer les doigts, pour imiter mon amant, suivant le rythme de sa propre main.

« Ta maladresse m'excite- mmh. »

Je souris, avant de croiser son regard agacé. Mais de ma main libre, j'attire son visage vers le mien, pour pouvoir l'embrasser en guise d'excuse, continuant mes massages « maladroits », comme il dit, sur sa verge. Je ferme les yeux, le laissant prendre le contrôle de notre échange, bougeant mon bassin pour mieux appréhender sa main. Sa main, sa langue, ses lèvres…

Je gémis contre sa bouche en le sentant serrer ses doigts davantage, titillant le bout de son doigt.

« Aah… tu… tu vas me… ? »

« Non. »

… hein ? Mais, mais…

« Pourquoi ?! Alors que- »

« Pas de capotes. J'm'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles, on va dire. Sinon, j'aurais pris de quoi. »

« Et si moi j'en ai ? »

« … genre ? »

Je grimace, avant de détourner le regard. Bien sûr que j'en ai pas. Saruhiko est mon premier – et actuel – petit ami. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de coucher avec une fille avant lui… alors… et vu que c'est toujours lui qui…

« Ok. C'est bon. »

« La prochaine fois ? » il me propose, caressant ma joue de sa main libre – et ce simple contact me serre le cœur. « Je reviens demain. »

« Dis pas ça alors qu'on a même pfhf- » Il glisse ses doigts dans ma bouche, s'empêtrant de ma langue aisément, avant de les retirer. Je fronce les sourcils – mais ses lèvres se joignent de nouveau aux miennes, tandis que sa main disparaît je ne sais où.

Et c'est au moment où j'ai senti deux doigts me pénétrer, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir. Ni même mon corps ne s'est tenu – il s'est cambré aussi brusquement que Saruhiko a enfoncé ses doigts. Et je le sens bouger, étirer ma peau, pour ensuite faire des vas et viens. Abattre mon corps sous tout ce plaisir. Ca n'a sûrement rien à voir avec son sexe, mais que ce soit de ses mains, il n'y a absolument rien de plus plaisant. Tellement que ma tête me tourne – et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai lâché son sexe, pour m'accrocher à sa chemise, sans cesser de jouer avec sa langue, la caresser avec passion. Mon corps lui-même bouge à son gré, recherchant les sensations, les meilleures saveurs.

« Saru… » Je ferme les yeux, sentant l'entier de mon corps m'abandonner, jouissant de ce plaisir égoïste. Égoïste… « Putain… » j'halète, avant d'attraper le visage de mon amant entre mes mains. « Désolé… J'ai- »

« Je doute d'un débutant comme toi aurait pu me faire jouir, tu sais ? » J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais ce n'est qu'un silence outré qui en sort. L'enculé ! Y'a que lui pour dire des trucs pareils ! « Sincèrement. Tu te branles combien de fois, par semaine ? »

Il a son sourire taquin. Mais moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Alors je l'attrape par les cheveux, avant de le jeter hors du canapé - mais il devait s'y attendre, vu sa réception parfaite.

« Enfoiré ! J'me tire ! »

« Misaki. »

« Je t'ai dit de- »

« Je t'aime. »

…

…

Je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Et en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne me retourne même pas vers lui. Ayant préalablement relevé mon pantalon, je m'empare de mon skate, avant de quitter mon appartement. Au pire, Saruhiko fermera avec ses clefs.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Pourquoi d'aussi simples paroles me mettent dans un état pareil ? D'un traitre pareil, en plus ! Raah !

Skate sous le bras, je pars en courant dans les escaliers, avant de me ruer sur la sortie. J'ai besoin de décompresser. Même si j'aurais préféré prendre une douche d'abord.

Et ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, je m'arrête un instant.

En fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le rejoindre, et lui répondre que moi aussi ? Que moi aussi, je l'aime ?

« Que j'aime ce traitre… »

Je sens un malaise me prendre. Bien sûr, que je l'aime. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais couché avec. Je ne lui aurais jamais offert ma virginité. Encore moins l'accès à mon appartement à sa guise. Aah, tout va trop vite, dans ma tête ! Autant m'assoir. Par terre. Sur mon skate, plus agréable que de poser mon cul sur un sol crade et froid.

Au pire… peut-être qu'il m'attendra à l'appartement ? Qu'il ne descendra pas ? De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire, pour l'instant ? Se doucher… à cause de moi. Calmer son érection. Aah… j'ai été nul, sur le coup. Mais il a visé juste. Je ne me branle pas souvent, alors le faire à un autre, c'est plutôt… une catastrophe. Gênant. Trop gênant.

« Imbécile… »

Je lève les yeux vers… Saruhiko. Et la douce chaleur qui m'envahit m'oblige à effacer mes doutes. Laissant ma fierté de côté, je me relève, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et dans un « moi aussi » de murmuré, je le serre dans mes bras.

* * *

Et voilà, un truc un peu niais (même si je trouvais ça trop niais perso .w.), un peu inédit pour moi aussi ahem. J'espère que vous avez aimé xD Mais j'étais d'humeur niaise ce soir !


	2. Chapter 3

Bwah, flemme de me relire, mais j'espère que ça ira ! J'espère avoir réussi à respecter les personnages XD

* * *

« Mais lâche-moi, putain ! » je m'énerve, avant de me dégager de l'emprise de Fushimi. « J'suis pas un gosse ! J'peux le- »

Je grimace, alors que ses doigts fins ont clairement emprisonné mon menton – sauf que, vu la sacrée plaie qui me couvre la joue, un simple geste pourrait me faire affreusement mal. Le pire, c'est le large sourire qu'il affiche face à ma souffrance. Mais pour le coup, je n'ai pas le choix que de capituler – et je me laisse me faire asseoir sur la chaise, tandis qu'il me libère, pour taponner la plaie de son coton imbibait… d'un truc bien douloureux. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de laisser paraître ma douleur face à lui, en fait. Donc je serre les dents, ignorant les lancements qui m'irradient la joue. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend les produits les plus durs rien que pour se satisfaire de ma douleur. C'est pour ça, qu'il tient tant à s'occuper de moi.

« Saru… »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu es v'nu m'chercher, au juste ? »

Il ne me répond pas, et récupère une compresse et du pansement dans la boîte de secours.

« J'suppose que tu veux pas aller à l'hosto, hein ? »

« Je survivrai, » je dis, avant de lever les yeux vers lui – mais il est plutôt concentré pour me poser correctement les petits pansements – apparemment des conneries spéciales pour éviter les cicatrices trop vilaines. C'est pas spécialement agréable, mais bon. Qu'il s'amuse.

« Hn. » Et il continue dans le silence – un silence plutôt gênant, je trouve. Je me mords la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce – pas très bien rangé, pour changer. Peut-être que je devrais, un jour, parce que… c'est en train de devenir un véritable capharnaüm. « Voilà, Misaki. Évite de tripoter, même si ça gratte, hein ? »

« Bordel, arrête de m'appeler par ce prénom, » je grogne, avant de le repousser. « Tu d'vais pas partir tôt, au fait ? »

« Si. »

« Tu repasses ce soir, alors ? »

« Non. »

… haha. Ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins. Je le regarde enfiler sa veste, avec cette même expression dans le regard – complètement blasée, voire ennuyée.

« Reste. »

« Tu crois que j'n'ai qu'ça à faire ? »

Je grimace, avant de m'avancer à sa hauteur, et de glisser mes mains le long de son torse. Je remonte jusqu'aux épaules, de sorte à dégager la veste qu'il vient tout juste de mettre – mais il me repousse clairement, l'agacement parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux clairs. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai plutôt envie de passer un agréable moment avec lui, et quoi qu'il en dise.

Et je crois que je vais avoir du mal.

« T'es plus motivé à aller bosser qu'à… qu'à… » … j'ose même pas dire le mot. Et au sourire qu'affiche Saruhiko, je sens clairement qu'il va se foutre de ma gueule. « … qu'à passer du temps… avec moi ? »

« Tu es hallucinant, Misaki. Même après autant de temps à **coucher** ensemble, ce mot te gêne ? » Il a un rire moqueur, avant que sa main ne vienne se glisser dans mes cheveux. « C'est adorable à quel point tu restes accroché à ta pudeur, _Misaki_. »

« Je t'emmerde, enfoiré ! » je râle, avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, réduisant considérablement l'écart entre nous. La lueur de ses yeux s'est bien vite transformée, hein… dès qu'il s'agit de se foutre de ma gueule, il est présent, l'enfoiré. « Et puis… »

Et puis rien. Je l'embrasse juste, glissant ma main libre dans sa nuque pour le bloquer – mais le cas n'en fait apparemment pas nécessité. Il se laisse prendre au jeu, et c'est de lui-même qu'il vient ouvrir mes lèvres de sa langue brûlante. Ca me tord les entrailles, ce simple contact, tellement c'est… bon ? Que ce soit lorsqu'il vienne effleurer mes lèvres pour me taquiner, ou prendre le contrôle de ce baiser en s'imposant à moi… je ferme les yeux, lui rendant ses caresses humides, délicates.

Mais à peine je me sens embarqué dans cette mêlée de sensation, que ce singe coupe court à tout contact – et sa main vient dépasser les limites de la ceinture, m'arrachant un gémissement contenu – surprise qui y fait, aussi. Un peu de sensibilité…

« Tu restes, alors ? » je demande difficilement, alors que mon corps entier se crispe sous ses mouvements – qui, malgré séparés par mon pantalon, me font un putain d'effet.

« Faut bien… à moins que j'te laisse dans cet état ? »

« Aah… Arrête… » je grogne, avant de lui enfoncer mes ongles dans la chair. « J'te bute si tu t'tires… »

« Parce que tu n'oserais pas te branler, hein ? »

Ooouh… je le déteste, quand il joue à-

« Hn- Saru ! Pas ça… »

Je vais mourir. C'est pas possible. Sa manière de me toucher ainsi, dont ses doigts viennent effleurer ma peau fine… à _cet_ endroit. Il y va volontiers, dans le seul but de me martyriser de ce plaisir qu'il m'offre. Parce qu'il ne pas va plus loin. Il me taquine pour me donner envie, pour m'achever dans ma frustration. Tout y a droit. _Tout_. C'est ce genre de contact qui fait que le corps se sent davantage attiré – mais il ne m'offre rien de plus.

« Aaah Saru, putain, a-arrête, ou vas y d-direct mais… » Mes muscles entiers sont contractés – mon corps, à vrai dire. Et je commence à avoir du mal à tenir debout, même en m'accrochant à lui. « J'tiens plus… »

« T'as une sensibilité exquise, Misaki… »

A mon soulagement, il dégage sa main de son boxer, avant de me soulever d'un bras à moitié sur son épaule – contre mon gré. Puisque cet enfoiré sait pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça – mais le jour où il prendra mes avis en compte…

« J't'emmerde ! Et arrête de- où tu vas ? »

« Ta chambre ? »

Oh mais… c'est vrai, ça. C'est la première fois qu'on va le faire ici…

« Droite. Tout à droite… mais j'ai un lit une place et- »

« C'est pas un problème, » il dit, avant d'ouvrir la porte – et sans grande délicatesse, il me pose sur mon lit défait, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur moi. « T'as de quoi, au moins ? »

« Ah- o-oui ! » je bafouille – et putain, pourquoi je suis aussi gêné ? C'est dément… « Dans ma table de- t'as les mains froides, quand même… » je m'interromps en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact de ses mains sur la peau de mon ventre, remontant lentement mon haut. Juste avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent ma peau, que sa langue l'humidifie, que ses dents la marque – et mon corps entier se crispe sous cette douce torture, tandis que je freine difficilement les sons de ma voix.

Il remonte doucement, taquinant mon téton de sa langue, alors que sa main libre vient ôter mon pantalon.

« Saruhiko… »

… et comme d'habitude, je me prends un vent. Il continue à attraper ma peau, à la suçoter – et mon boxer rejoint bien tôt mon pantalon, libérant mon érection. Je me sens rougir, alors que sa main saisit mon membre, et que ses yeux retrouvent contact avec les miens.

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu tires, au juste ? »

« Quelle- »

Mais il ne me laisse pas répondre, joignant ses lèvres aux miennes, quittant mon érection par la même occasion. Je pose mes mains dans sa nuque, les laisser retomber sur ses omoplates, pour suivre la courbe musclée de la silhouette. J'adore le toucher de cette manière – même si, en un sens, il me laisse le beau rôle en me faisant profiter de ses capacités, plutôt que l'inverse. Alors quand j'en ai l'occasion, je fais passer outre ma timidité futile, et j'en profite. Même si ce n'est pas aussi franc que lui…

Nos langues se retrouvent de nouveau, mais passant outre sa délicatesse précédente, l'envie et la passion se font plus clair. Presque douloureuses. Mais je le laisse faire sans me plaindre, répondant à sa brutalité, savourant ce goût qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Ou plutôt, j'ai fini par le comprendre lui. Mon aveuglement aurait fini… par me faire perdre quelque chose de précieux. Ou plutôt, de m'empêcher de découvrir ça. Ce plaisir malsain qu'il est capable de m'offrir. Ce plaisir par son corps, par nos corps. Et ses lèvres… aurais-je cru un instant qu'elles seraient si chaudes ? Brûlantes ? Et capable de me faire tourner la tête…

« Saru… laisse-moi- »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je préfère largement t'avoir à ma merci. » À… à sa merci ? J'ouvre la bouche pour protester – mais le doigt qu'il m'enfonce m'arrache plus un gémissement de surprise. Le brusque ! « Comme ça, » il me murmure à l'oreille, avant de commencer à bouger – et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris le lubrifiant, lui.

« Enfoiré… si j'étais vraiment à ta merci… hn. » Je serre les dents, le sentant y rajouter un deuxième doigt. Aah… je déteste ces instants là. C'est lui que je veux sentir. Lui, son… sa chaleur. Pas ses doigts… 'perte de temps… « La prochaine fois… je- »

« Tu rien du tout, _Mi-sa-ki_. »

« … te tuer. »

Il a un sourire… je me crispe à l'instant même où il retire ses doigts, surpris. Et c'est en le voyant mettre de la vaseline sur ses doigts, que je comprends que… c'est bientôt mon tour ?

Bordel, mon cœur bat aussi fort qu'à ma première fois avec ce singe. Fin, qu'avec Saru, pas un singe singe… mais à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Ca m'angoisse, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Surtout quand c'est lui… c'est…

« Détends-toi, Misaki. »

« C'est pas en m'appelant Misaki que je- »

Ses lèvres chaudes aspirent mes mots, mais pas ma plainte, alors que je le sens rentrer en moi. Que je sens sa chaleur, suivie d'un peu trop près par une douleur qui me remonte jusqu'à dans les reins. Ca, c'est au prix de la dernière fois. Parce que ce connard peut être d'une brutalité, au lit… particulièrement après une petite crise de jalousie quant à Mikoto. Adorable, mais après, j'en subis les conséquences…

« Ça va ? » il murmure contre mes lèvres, d'une douce intention – chose qui me surprenait, au début de notre relation, ça, y'a pas à dire. Mais je crois bien que ce sont les seuls moments. J'esquisse un sourire, avant de l'embrasser avec une légère hésitation. Baiser qu'il accueille avec un sourire moqueur – et si j'aurais pas été dans une telle position, je crois que je lui en aurais collé une.

« Singe de merde… gh… » Je ferme les yeux à son premier coup de rein, m'accrochant à sa chemise – et là, c'est plutôt de la douleur. « Tu m'as défoncé hier, connard… » je râle d'une voix tremblante – mais il ne semble pas s'en faire plus que ça. A moins que ce ne soit par la délicatesse de ses mouvements ? De toute manière, ça ne va pas durer. Il tient pas à la frustration. Moi non plus. Mais putain aussi, quelle idée de l'avoir invité pour faire… ça ? … Bon, j'pensais pas que j'avais encore aussi mal, ok. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, non ? « Saru… »

Il accélère la cadence – et je me cramponne plus douloureusement à lui, sentant avec un certain plaisir son corps se tendre. Si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur, qu'importe, les deux me satisfassent… aah. Le plaisir qui prend pied sur la douleur et l'inconfort. Cette chaleur qui m'envahit, qui me provoque un plaisir intense. Il ne m'achève qu'une fois mon membre dans sa main, dont les rythmes vont de pairs. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Que mon bas ventre aussi. Et que mes poumons ne parviennent pas à affluer l'air suffisant à mon corps.

Je l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser, lui mordre la lèvre assez fort pour le faire réagir. Le faire réagir avec son corps, un coup plus violent, qui m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense.

« Saruhiko… »

Je lève la tête pour pouvoir admirer son visage, légèrement mouillé de la sueur. Un visage magnifique. Une expression fiévreuse, qui ne fait que torturer mes hormones davantage. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui, qui vient m'embrasser. Nos dents se cognent par les mouvements brutaux, mais sa langue vient rapidement s'excuser de sa présence, caressant la mienne, dans un baiser rapide par notre essoufflement propre. Mais ses lèvres reviennent, embrassent ma bouche, ma joue. Je rejette ma tête en arrière pour le laisser jouer avec ma mâchoire, mon cou.

Je ne le lâche plus, m'imprégnant de son rythme, savourant ses baisers divers, sa langue brûlante. Ma tête me tourne. J'ai le sentiment que mon cœur va sincèrement exploser, tellement il en devient douloureux. Mais putain. C'est bon, tellement bon… et mes gémissements se perdent, plaintifs, répercutant le plaisir que je peux ressentir.

« S-Saru… je… »

« Mi-sa-ki~… »

« Merde, t'as pas plus déba- aah ! »

C'est un étanchement de plaisir qui m'attrape, pour le coup. Et il continue ses coups de reins, tout aussi violent, toujours dans ce même but – mais là, ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Physiquement, si, mais moralement… Qu'il m'appelle Misaki pendant qu'on… qu'on le fait, alors que- aah, non !

« S- Arrête, je- a-ah… »

C'est dans une plainte que mon corps se libère, rapidement suivi de Saruhiko. Aah… je suis venu dans sa main, en plus. Je déteste ça. Enfin, ça me gêne. Mais bon, de n'importe quelle manière, c'est gênant, de toute façon… il se retire doucement, magouillant pour se nettoyer, avant de s'installer délicatement à côté de moi - à vrai dire, y'a pas l'choix vu la place restreinte… et je rougis en sentant son bras m'attraper par le ventre, pour me serrer contre lui. Ce qui s'empire alors que ses lèvres de déposent sur mon omoplate, pour remonter jusqu'à ma nuque – et je me raidis en me rendant compte de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pas de second round, non merci !

« Saru, j'veux pas, alors arrête. »

« C'est qui, déjà, qui m'a forcé à lui faire l'amour alors que j'étais censé partir, hein ? »

Je ne réponds pas, bien soulagé de lui faire dos. Il soupire, avant de monter la couverture au dessus de nos têtes.

« Que- »

« Je vais dormir, dans ce cas. Je suis fatigué. »

« J'vais éteindre la lum- »

« Tu restes là, toi. J'ai pas fini. »

« Mais je croyais que- »

Merde, je me suis retourné. Mauvaise idée. Surtout quand ses lèvres viennent de nouveau de poser sur les miennes.

Mais visiblement, il n'en réclame pas plus.

« Bonne nuit, Misaki. »

« Et la dou- »

Mais il me serre dans ses bras, me collant contre mon gré à son torse chaud. Si j'ai eu envie de protester sur le coup, c'est cette douce odeur qui m'a obligé à capituler. Puis, dormir ainsi contre lui… ça n'a pas l'air désagréable.

Alors, un fin sourire aux lèvres, je me laisse fondre contre lui, fermant les yeux. J'espère au moins que lui ne regrette pas d'être resté…


	3. Chapter 4

Hum, un p'tit PoV de Fushimi é_è J'espère que ça vous ira :3

* * *

Je ne voulais pas qu'il rigole avec lui. Pas de cette manière. Un sourire, une bêtise, mais rien de plus. Pas ce rire si doux, si agréable à entendre… mais qui devenait tellement frustrant. Au point de le haïr, sûrement. Aah… Je sais que la jalousie, c'est puérile. Mais comment réagir lorsque l'attention de son ami est totalement accaparée par un Roi ? Pour tout dire, ça m'emmerde. Si j'aurais refusé, peut-être que Misaki serait resté avec moi. Il n'aurait jamais connu Mikoto, et encore moins éprouvé de quelconques sentiments – amour, admiration, j'en sais rien – envers ce dernier. On serait restés lui et moi. Peut-être à s'ennuyer. Sans jamais connaître ce doux sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des autres. Sans connaître ce sentiment d'appartenance. Cette chaleur. La chaleur de Homra.

Je serre les dents, avant de pousser un long soupir. De toute manière, j'aurais beau retourner ça des centaines de fois dans ma tête, ça ne me mène à rien. Misaki ne voit **que** Mikoto. Du moins, il ne voit plus que lui, désormais. J'ai un léger sourire moqueur. Mon propre comportement me fait rire. Pourquoi rester sans réagir ? Il y a bien une manière parfaitement simple de mettre fin à cette histoire. Et peut-être de faire comprendre à l'autre imbécile que, malgré la présence de Mikoto-san, j'existe ?

C'était beaucoup. Énormément. Mais je partirai sans regret, ça, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le quelconque attachement ici, hein ? A part lui. Mais allez savoir si on peut encore parler d'attachement, à ce niveau là.

« Saruhiko ! » Ah bah tiens. Le ton agacé de Misaki me force à lever les yeux – mais ses sourcils froncés se transforment bien vite en un tout autrement expressif. De l'étonnement, apparemment. « Un problème ? »

« J'ai l'air, _Misaki_ ? »

Aah, le voilà qu'il grimace. J'adore le voir tirer cette tête – cette mimique d'énervement contenu. Mais contre toute attente, il se lève – non pas pour me frapper, je présume. Izumo n'accepterait pas ça. Non, généralement, il répond de son éternel « ne m'appelle pas comme ça ». Et il s'arrête à ma hauteur – sa lueur irritée n'a pas disparu de ses yeux clairs.

« J'vais rentrer. Tu veux venir ? »

De sa voix non plus. De son visage entier, en fait. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur, avant de suivre vaguement Izumo du regard.

« On n'habite plus ensemble, t'as oublié ? »

« Justement. »

Il m'attrape le poignet, avant de me tirer derrière lui. … bon, apparemment, il veut que je vienne chez lui ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Assez avec tes questions ! » il grogne – et nous quittons Homra, sans qu'il ne me lâche. Et je grimace en sentant ses doigts venir me chatouiller l'intérieur de la paume de la main, me dégageant de son emprise. Ce à quoi il ne prête pas plus attention que ça.

Glissant mes mains dans les poches, je le suis jusqu'à destination – et heureusement, ce n'est pas bien loin. Je jette un coup d'œil au quartier, assez délabré, à vrai dire. Mais… potable ? Malgré les murs pas mal entamés, l'immeuble paraît correct. Probablement du fait qu'il soit récent ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laisse à croire. Parce que, le design autour, c'est pas tellement ça. Ah, non, je ne suis pas allé chez lui, depuis que nous avons quitté notre appartement commun. Un peu après notre entrée à Homra, en fait. Mais ça, c'est juste moi qui ait eu besoin d'intimité – et parce que j'en avais assez de l'entendre parler de Mikoto-san constamment.

« Vas-y. »

Il me fait signe d'entrer. J'ai une légère grimace, mais je m'exécute – et l'air de l'entrée me rappelle rapidement une odeur citronnée, plutôt agréable. Meilleure que dehors, en tout cas.

Et il se dirige vers une porte – au rez-de-chaussée ? Tranquille pour lui. Je lui emboite le pas, avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Et son appartement ? … bah. Au moins, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a perdu les bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ? Toujours aussi peu rangé.

« Hn. Tu vas m'expliquer, alors ? »

Il se mord la lèvre, avant de serrer les doigts sur son bras gauche. Et ses joues joliment rosées me font juste esquisser une grimace d'agacement. Toujours à jouer sa vierge effarouchée, hein ?

« Totsuka-san m'a parlé. » Il plonge son regard dans le mien – et si j'y vois clairement sa ténacité, bien qu'un brin d'inquiétude. « J'pense que j'dois m'excuser. J'm'étais pas rendu compte. » Je reste silencieux, sans me délaisser de ses yeux. Mais c'est lui, qui détourne la tête, avant de se redresser, et s'avancer d'un minuscule pas. « Je… je peux pas t'oublier, Saruhiko. J'peux pas. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. » … c'est censé me faire plaisir ? Qu'il n'ait réagi que parce que Totsuka lui a dit deux mots ? « Saruhiko ! »

… il s'énerve.

« Adorable, Misaki. »

Il fait une grimace – et ses mains attrapent ma nuque un peu brusquement, m'abaissant à sa hauteur, avant que ses lèvres n'épousent très maladroitement les miennes. Un peu plus, et j'aurais rigolé. Misaki qui m'embrasse ? Voilà le comble. Mais je ne vais pas dire non – et ça, je le lui fais parfaitement comprendre en le plaquant contre la porte non loin, savourant son gémissement de surprise. Et surtout, de l'ouverture que m'offrent ses lèvres pour prendre le contrôle de ce baiser, et l'approfondir à ma manière. J'ignore ses mains qui tentent de me repousser, de sa langue qui me fuit à l'instant même, de cette bouche qui se tord d'une grimace. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieure, avant de le libérer de cette apparente torture, plutôt satisfait.

« Putain, Saru ! Je- j'en voulais pas autant, merde ! C'est- »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir offert ton premier baiser ? » je demande, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, avant d'attraper sa mâchoire entre mes doigts. Son regard est à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la gêne. C'est plutôt… charmant.

« Pas autant, » il souffle malgré tout, avant de m'étreindre dans un râle agacé. Bah tiens, c'est nouveau, ça aussi. Il a des élans d'affection lui ou quoi, ce soir ? « J'voulais juste… »

Putain, il rougit. S'il ne rougirait pas pour rien, ce serait peut-être plus agréable à regarder…

Il baisse les yeux. Donc il baisse sa garde. Une autorisation pour l'embrasser ? Du moins, lui donner un cours. Faisons un peu plus dans la délicatesse, cette fois. Kss. Ça a un petit côté attendrissant, mais bon.

Alors doucement, je vais déposer un premier baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant ma main glisser sur sa hanche, sans lâcher sa mâchoire de l'autre. Rien qu'à sa respiration, ce simple contact lui fait de l'effet… à moins que ce ne soit la nervosité ? Bah. Misaki ne changera pas aussi vite, hein ?

« J'irai pas plus loin que la ceinture, » je grogne contre sa bouche, avant d'amener une papillonnée de baiser sur sa pommette, pour continuer mon chemin sur sa mâchoire. Même si je sens une hésitation à son immobilité, il se laisse faire. Qui aurait cru que Yata Misaki me serait si docile ? Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire pervers. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Totsuka, au passage.

Mais là, pour l'instant, c'est de Misaki, dont je profite. Je reviens attaquer ses lèvres avec un peu plus de fermeté, y joignant assez rapidement ma langue – et malgré son hésitation à me laisser l'accès, il finit par me laisser faire. Et retenant mon envie de lui faire sentir ma frustration, je joue doucement avec sa langue, la caressant, la taquinant, revenant parfois sur sa lèvre pour de nouveau me lier à la sienne. Ses doigts s'accrochent à ma veste, s'enfonçant légèrement dans ma peau.

Dans un autre cas, j'en aurais eu marre. Mais là, non. C'est agréable. Agréable, d'enfin pouvoir partager ça avec lui. De le retrouver. D'avoir une belle longueur d'avance sur Mikoto – parce que, vu sa maladresse et sa peur, Misaki n'a jamais embrassé. Aucun doute. Je remercierai son impulsivité, je crois.

« Hn… arrête. »

« A cause de ça ? » je murmure, avant de glisser un doigt sur son entre-jambe légèrement durcie – et à mon plus grand plaisir, c'est un gémissement incontrôlé qui s'échappe de sa gorge.

« P-Putain ! T'avais dit- »

« J'avais dit, oui. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, Misaki. »

« Non ! Arrê- »

Je plaque ma main contre sa bouche, l'obligeant au silence.

« Je ne vais rien te faire de mal, Misaki. Juste te toucher. »

Son regard mouillé de larmes… _ça_, c'est excitant.

Alors je l'embrasse de nouveau, tout en faisant glisser le short jusqu'à ses pieds. De la paume de ma main, je fais pression sur son début d'érection – et nos lèvres liées étouffent ses gémissements.

Puis j'abandonne ses lèvres pour son cou, suçotant la peau sucré, la léchant, la mordillant généreusement. Je glisse ma main sous son pull, le remontant, m'agenouillant pour avoir accès à ma nouvelle trouvaille. Un ventre fin, délicat, orné d'un duvet léger – et cette fois-ci, j'y mords avec un peu plus de volonté.

« Putain, doucement ! »

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire amusé, alors que je m'attaque à sa taille, pour y déposer une lignée de baisers, accompagnés de douces morsures, jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la ceinture. Je suis bien curieux de ce que je pourrais y trouver – et un doux effet de gourmandise, sûrement ? Bordel. Ces sentiments que je n'ai jamais éprouvés avec quelqu'un d'autre… cette nouveauté n'est pas mauvaise, en tout cas.

« N-non, Saruhiko… »

« Laisse-toi faire, Misaki… » je grogne – mais deux coups à la porte me font m'interrompre. Et Misaki en profite pour me repousser un peu brutalement – et en un clin d'œil, revoilà ses jolies fesses couvertes. J'esquisse une moue ennuyée, avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé, le temps qu'il aille ouvrir – et, j'espère bien, virer les gens.

Mais c'est sans compter sur le « Mikoto-san ! » complètement béat que l'autre nain prononce.

… attendez.

« Mi-Mikoto-san ?! »

Je me relève – mais c'est Izumo qui apparaît, dégageant Misaki de son chemin. Ok, c'est quoi le délire, au juste ? Ils ont décidé de ramener leur cul pour me faire chier ? Je grimace alors qu'il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

« Ah, Saruhiko ! On pensait rendre une visite à Yata-chan, pour voir si tout allait bien. N'est-ce pas, Mikoto-san ? »

« Hn. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Misaki, qui a l'air absolument tout, sauf à l'aise. Il n'a même pas lâché la porte – pas même après que Mikoto ne soit rentré. Et en parlant de Mikoto, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de comprendre sa présence ici. Du moins, il paraît plutôt s'en foutre. Avec son éternel cigarette entre les lèvres…

« C'est bon ? » je grogne, commençant à perdre patience – parce qu'il est clair et net que leur but n'était pas celui prononcé.

« On vous a interrompus ? »

« Que- »

Je me tais, surpris de sa remarque, mais aussi en voyant une flèche passer non loin. Apparemment, Misaki n'a pas supporté la tension, hein ?

« Toujours aussi prévisible, quand il s'agit de Mikoto… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, _sincèrement_ ? »

« Oh, rien. » … rien ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Et au soupir de Mikoto, je ne semble pas être le seul à qui ça fasse chier. C'est déjà pas mal. « Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien, comme je t'ai déjà dit. Prends-soin de notre petit Yata-chan ! »

Je serre les dents, énervé, alors qu'Izumo emporte le Roi à ses côtés vers la sortie après son au revoir. Je rêve. Il a fait exprès de ramener Mikoto ici, juste pour perturber Misaki ? Comment il a réussi à le convaincre, en plus ?

Aah, putain… c'est mort, pour aujourd'hui, je crois. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé de sortir de sa cachette. Je soupire, avant de retourner m'assoir dans le canapé, et de poser mes pieds sur la table basse. Ces crétins d'Homra sont destinés à me pourrir la vie, en fait…

* * *

Ahaha j'voulais embêter Fushimi xD J'avais prévu un lemon, mais j'avais pas envie de l'écrire en fait, donc j'en ai pas fait. Le prochain OS ? (puis vous préférez quel point de vue ? °_°) Merci de vos reviews, lecture, toussa, ça fait super plaisir :3


	4. Chapter 5

De l'eau... de l'eau qui coule. La douche ? Merde. J'aurais oublié de la fermer ? Non... quand même pas. J'm'en serais rendu compte avant de me coucher, non ? Alors pourquoi... Hn. Non. Que je ne commence pas à m'faire des idées. Même si ça a l'air trop tard, au ressenti du frisson glacial qui me parcourt. Bien que je sache que les fantômes ou autres conneries dans le genre n'existe pas, hein, mais... franchement, c'est flippant.

Bon, déjà, du courage pour me lever. Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Bien... sûr. J'allume la lumière de ma table de chevet, avant d'enfiler un short - sait-on jamais, si je dois sortir en courant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, que j'ai au moins les fesses couvertes. Et de poser mes deux pieds sur le sol froid. Ce serait mentir que de dire que mon cœur bat normalement, pour le coup. Il bat un peu trop vite.

« Y'a... quelqu'un ? »

L'assurance habituelle de ma voix a totalement disparu. Je m'avance d'un premier pas, grimaçant par le plancher trop vieux qui grince. Ambiance sordide, bonjour ! Aah... les fantômes n'existent pas, Yatagarsu. Ce ne sont que des conneries pour faire peur aux enfants et autres imbéciles qui y croient. La douche a pu s'allumer tout seul, par... par un coup donné par quelque chose qui serait tombé. Ou parce que... je sais pas, trop de pression de l'eau, qui aurait poussé ce qui en bloque la venue, et- aah, bref, qu'importe, il y a une explication logique. Et non, ce n'est pas une petite fille venue d'outre-tombe qui est venu se débarrasser de la terre accumulée depuis des années...

Aah, non, stop, stop, arrête de penser à des trucs pareils. C'est rien. Absolument rien ! Putain, paye l'angoisse, maintenant. C'est encore pire. Et j'ose à peine sortir de ma chambre. Même poser la main sur la poignée... sérieusement, et si, d'un coup, j'ouvre, et quelqu'un app- ... non. Sérieux. Chut. Chut, imagination tordue. J'ai peur. Très peur, maintenant. Mais je ferme mes doigts sur la poignée - et c'est, les muscles à moitié tétanisés que je pousse la porte, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque...

Mais rien. Juste l'obscurité de la pièce. Une légère lumière qui se glisse par la fenêtre du salon. Et un petit point rouge - c'est le mixeur. Juste le mixeur qui est branché... oui, parce que j'ai un mixeur. Les soupes, c'est pas mauvais. M'enfin, il est pas vraiment rassurant, la nuit. Tch.

Et je baisse les yeux. Vers le sol. D'où j'y aperçois une lumière. Venant de la salle de bain. ... est-ce utile de dire que mon cœur a arrêté de battre ? Particulièrement que le bruit d'eau ne s'est pas arrêté. Je donne un coup dans la porte à l'aide de mon coude, juste pour émettre un bruit - et que la présence s'en aille de son propre gré. Genre, qu'elle est peur de se faire attraper nue dans ma douche, je sais pas, ou juste que je l'attrape et que... que... ah, un fantôme peut-il seulement avoir peur d'un humain ?

« Q-qui- »

Je m'interromps. Le bruit d'eau vient de s'arrêter. Il est parti ?

Cette fois-ci, j'abaisse la poignée, avant d'ouvrir lentement. Premier mouvement, je peux apercevoir que le rideau de la douche est tiré. Rien de suspect. J'entrouvre davantage, avant de glisser ma tête, et jeter un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. Et c'est sans compter mon sursaut lorsque l'eau reprend son cours…

Ok, reprendre son souffle. Ses esprits. Ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il y a bien une explication scientifique à ça, non ? Peut-être une déficience, voilà. Un coup ça bloque, puis… et la lumière, j'ai pu oublier de l'éteindre. Et le rideau, bah… j'avais peut-être plus envie de voir le carrelage hideux de la douche tout en étant aux toilettes. Ah, oui, car y'a les toilettes aussi. Là où je vis, c'est un peu trop petit pour avoir le luxe d'avoir les deux trucs séparés.

Bref, mais la question n'est pas là, mais plutôt sur… sur le… truc sous la douche.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? » j'ose demander – mais les fantômes, ça ne parle pas, je crois. Mais aucune réponse. Alors je m'approche, lentement. D'un pas méfiant. Le cœur battant, jusqu'à en résonner dans mes oreilles.

J'arrive enfin à la hauteur du rideau de douche. J'ai envie de pleurer, tellement j'ai peur. Je l'avoue.

Je tends la main pour attraper le pan du rideau – mais quelque chose m'attrape. Je hurle – mais une main mouillée étouffe ma voix, alors que je manque de tomber à genoux. Mon cœur. Il va lâcher. Tout va lâcher. Mes jambes aussi.

« Th. J'm'étais attendu à cette réaction de ta part, j'admets, mais pas aussi bruyante… »

J'écarquille les yeux. Ok. C'est pire qu'un fantôme.

« Misaki… redresse-t- »

Je lui décoche un coup du droit dans la mâchoire, sortant de ma pétrification. Et je me redresse enfin, l'admirant avec ses deux putains de main sur sa sale tronche de singe. Un filet de sang se mêle à l'eau coulant sur sa peau, m'offrant une douce vague de plaisir. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre de la mort. Et qu'elle m'attire dangereusement. Et je profite de mon absence de concentration pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux – aussi débile que je puisse être, comme vous devez le penser, ayez une peur pareille, et vous verrez. C'est pas des larmes, qui couleront. J'apprécie de vider ma vessie avant de me coucher.

« Enfoiré ! » je gémis d'une voix plaintive. « T'es vraiment… et… que- qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au juste ? »

Il relève la tête – et à travers ses doigts écartés, je peux observer un sourire mauvais.

« Je savais parfaitement que tu aurais peur… mais j'avoue qu'une telle réaction, c'est un pur délice. »

« M-mais putain, tu- … »

Mais ses lèvres m'interrompent, tandis que ses mains libèrent son visage pour venir m'agripper à ma nuque. Et non, en fait, y'en a plus qu'une. La deuxième, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va viser, pour le coup.

« J'ai gagné mon pari, Misaki. »

« J'voyais pas ça comme ça… » je murmure, tentant de le repousser inutilement. Non, ses lèvres continuent à fureter sur mon visage mouillé – d'eau, de larmes. Oui, parce que je suis aussi trempé que lui, à présent… sous une eau chaude qui détend petit à petit mes muscles tendus. « Si tu crois le faire ici, et maintenant, c'est mort ! » je dis d'une voix tremblante, encore sous le choc – mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à foutre, de mon avis. Comme d'habitude. « Arrête, Saru ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Il relève mon visage vers le sien, avant de venir prendre possession de mes lèvres. Avant que sa langue ne vienne franchir cette barrière dans un goût métal – le goût de son sang. Mais mes mains contre son torse n'ont pas la moindre puissance, pour le coup. Il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Sa langue continue de venir découvrir ma bouche, ma langue, de nouveau, pour lécher ensuite mes lèvres. Je peux enfin m'écarter, les joues brûlantes.

« Hn… ça. Je dormais, putain… »

Il a un rire, avant que ses mains n'attrapent plus franchement ma taille, pour m'attirer d'un geste contre lui.

« Et moi je prenais ma douche. »

… ah. Oui. Il est nu. Complètement nu. Et moi, là, je dois être rouge vif.

« C-c'est pas du jeu, putain ! Lâche-moi, on- j'te donnerai ce que tu veux dem- »

« Pas besoin, je l'ai déjà… »

Je ferme les yeux, serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir, alors que ses doigts viennent s'appuyer sur mon intimité. Et que de son corps, il me colle contre le carrelage glacé de la douche. Que je peux aisément sentir à travers mon t-shirt détrempé.

« Saru… »

J'ai bien envie de le repousser, mais… merde. Sincèrement, comment résister à un type pareil ? Que ce soit de ses baisers, desquels il continue de m'agresser, ou rien que le fait de sentir ses mains contre moi. Ainsi…

« Tu ne veux toujours pas, Misaki~ ? »

Ce qu'il me murmure à l'oreille. Non, franchement, j'ai pas envie de coucher avec. J'ai juste l'estomac retourné de la phobie qu'il m'a fait vivre, cet enfoiré… et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est ç-

« Aah ! »

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué de ma propre réaction, avant de plaquer ma main sur mes lèvres. C'était quoi, ça, au juste ? Comment il a fait pour… pour m'arracher un cri pareil ? J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si- oh bordel. C'est parce que je suis à cran. C'est pour ça ? Mon Dieu. La honte. Je veux mourir.

« … c'était excitant, ça. »

« Q-q-… hn… »

Mais il me ne laisse pas protester, qu'il profite que j'ai écarté la main pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Et je l'attrape par les cheveux, comme une guise de vengeance – mais je n'interromps rien. Ca, non. Je me laisse envahir par le plaisir de sa langue, brûlante, contrastant avec le froid du carrelage. Même si sa main, un peu trop active à mon goût, me donne l'envie de fuir. Mais…

« Aaah putain… on f'ra pas, Saru. On- »

Ses lèvres, de nouveau. Et sa main libère mon entre-jambe – résultant à un sentiment de frustration, et de soulagement à la fois. J'ai un grognement, alors que mon haut se décolle un peu trop rapidement de mon corps, je trouve – avant de retomber à mes pieds.

« C'est pas très égal, Misaki, » il dit – et je grimace, agacé, à son sourire toujours aussi pénible. Je frissonne en sentant ses mains attraper mon short – et mon boxer en même temps. Et longuement, il les fait glisser sur mes jambes, en suivant le mouvement. Pour venir me mordiller la cuisse. …

« J'ai dit non, Saru… »

… j'ai hésité. Ma voix a flanché. Je suis… mort.

« C'est pas ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, Mi-sa-ki~ … »

Sa langue vient se mêler à ses morsures – et c'est en remontant, que je me sens définitivement tomber dans son piège. Particulièrement que c'est _moi_ que ça… excite. Et que je suis censé ne pas voul-

« Hhhn, ar-arrête ! » je m'énerve, me baissant à sa hauteur. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Et j'apprécie de voir son expression stupéfaite… devenir bientôt une mine satisfaite. « On s'arrête là, » je grogne, avant d'attraper de nouveau ses lèvres – et de le repousser assez brutalement pour le faire basculer en arrière. Bon, pas trop non plus, mais suffisamment pour que ce sale singe retombe sur le cul. Et que je puisse en profiter pour m'évader.

Sauf que j'avais pas prévu le short sur les chevilles, et donc encore moins de m'exploser la gueule en plein milieu de la salle de bain. J'ai mal. Très mal. J'ai l'impression que mon menton se lacère de l'intérieur, et que dans ma tête, c'est un troupeau de Saruhiko en train de répéter inlassablement un « Mi-sa-ki~ ». Bref, le truc qui fait chier, et qui me bazarde rapidement le crâne pour me donner envie de mourir sous la douleur.

« … Misaki ? »

Ah bah tiens.

« Tu sais ce que ta position me donne envie de faire ?... »

…  
…

Hiin. Hinhinhin. Je me relève difficilement – parce que, méchamment sonné –, mais à peine en appuie sur mes genoux, qu'il me pose une serviette sur les épaules. Avant de m'attirer contre lui.

« Bordel, t'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets… »

« J'te permets pas, enfoiré ! D-demain, je bosse, moi ! »

« Moi aussi. »

… lui aussi ? Il a vraiment que ça à foutre. C'est pas possible. Pour venir m'emmerder en pleine nuit… j'veux dire, j'vis seul, théoriquement. Mais ce singe vient dès qu'il en a envie – mais généralement, il fait jour.

« T'es fatiguant, Saru… »

« Mh. J'me suis bien amusé, en tout cas. »

Je soupire, avant de me blottir un peu mieux dans ses bras. Qu'importe si on est par terre, qu'il est nu, et que moi, seul une serviette me couvre. L'odeur de sa peau chaude me donne juste envie de dormir davantage. En fait, c'est ce que j'appellerais une nuit mouvementée.

« Si j'm'endors ici, tu m'ramènes dans mon lit, hein ? »

« Mh. »

… bah. Au pire, si demain matin, je me réveille au beau milieu de la salle de bain…

* * *

HJGJKJLI qu'est-ce que j'me suis flippée quand j'ai écrit le début omg, j'm'imaginais trop dans sa situation... et perso, en plus de m'imaginer ses conneries, j'aurais fui en courant par la fenêtre pour demander de l'aide à un voisin, personnellement ! D: Le pire, je crois, c'est que j'ai eu une coupure de courant après. J'ai eu super peur. Voilà. XD

Bon, j'espère que l'OS vous satisfera, je sais pas du tout ce que ça donne dans l'ensemble (pas envie de me relire uwu) et vu que j'ai pas mal trifouillé, bah voilà. Et j'veux plus faire de lemon ! D: pas pour l'instant...

Ah, et désolée, c'tait censé être un PoV Fushimi mais... j'sais pas, j'ai pas réussi à en écrire pour l'instant xD Peut-être pour le 14 Février ! UN TRUC TOUT MIELLEUUUX X3

Breef j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, parce que pour l'coup je sais pas du tout xD C'est p'tete brouillon. Bwaah -capoute- Merci pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas, ça fait super plaisir ! :3


	5. Chapter 6

Ceci se passe avant le départ de Saruhiko des Homra !

* * *

« Ooh ! Yata-chan ! » Je tourne la tête, surpris de cette arrivée en fanfare – mais c'est quand Totsuka m'attrape le petit paquet des mains, avant de l'observer suspicieusement, que je comprends. Mentalement, je me prépare à grimacer. « Une admiratrice ? »

Exactement. Bon, pas que ça me dérange que Totsuka-san s'intéresse à ce fait, mais le problème est ailleurs. Premièrement, je l'ai acheté pour l'offrir. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas attribué à une personne de sexe féminin. Troisièmement… ah, c'est assez gênant.

« C-c'est… pour quelqu'un. »

« Hm… je vois. C'est pour qui ? »

« C'est… pas vos affaires, » je grommelle, avant de détourner la tête, gêné. Bien que je sache que ma propre manière de parler ne convienne pas pour m'adresser à lui, j'aimerais bien qu'il me foute la paix. « A-ah ! Joyeux anniversaire, Totsuka-san ! Je… » Je fronce les sourcils. Son cadeau… et merde. Avec tout ça, je l'ai oublié à la maison. Par contre, j'ai bien pensé à ce truc de Saint Valentin tout pourri. Hourra. « Votre cadeau ! Je vous le donne ce soir ! »

Il pose sa main sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux dans un rire tendre. Un rire qui m'arrache un sourire apaisé.

« C'est pas un problème, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est pas tellement ça, qui m'intéresse. C'est pour une fille ? » Je soupire, avant de lui lancer un regard significatif. Qu'il ne veut apparemment pas comprendre. « Mikoto-san, peut-être ? »

« M-Mikoto-san ? »

Mes joues s'enflamment. Ouuh, c'est mauvais. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y penser, pendant un moment, mais non. Trop gênant. Et je doute qu'il en comprenne le sens – il les aurait probablement juste mangés, sans vraiment se dire que ce présent aurait une quelconque signification. M'enfin, ça ne m'a pas vraiment frôlé l'esprit. Mikoto-san a beau avoir une importance dans mon cœur, c'est…

« Non. Non. C'est… » Je me mords la lèvre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. A part Izumo à l'arrière du bar, et Anna à moitié endormie sur le canapé, personne n'est là. Tiens, au fait, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec Mikoto ? « C'est pour… Saruhiko. » Je grimace en prononçant son prénom, sentant une chaleur désagréable m'envahir. « C'est quoi ce sourire, au juste ? » je demande, désespéré de l'expression qu'il affiche. Quelque chose d'amusé.

« C'est mignon. »

« … c'est Anna, qui m'a conseillé de le faire, » je dis, la désignant d'un geste de la tête. « De toute façon, ce ne sont que des chocolats, hein ? »

Il attrape son verre – avec je ne sais quoi dedans. Du jus de fruit, sûrement.

« Tu essaies de me convaincre, ou c'est de toi, qu'il s'agit, Yata-chan ? »

« Convaincre de quoi ? »

Il a un sourire taquin, avant de remuer le contenu de son verre d'un geste de la main. Qu'il n'en reverse pas, par pitié. Izumo n'est pas très loin non plus.

« Je sais que t'es pas toujours très futé, Yata-chan, mais là… » Je fronce les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour protester – mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'incitant au silence. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« … qui ? »

« Fushimi-kun, voyons ! »

… vous connaissez la sensation d'une claque ? Et que tout s'écroule autour de vous ? Ouais, voilà, bah j'ai l'impression que c'est ça. Mais pour mieux concrétiser la chose, la claque a été foutue pendant l'écroulement, et donc j'ai basculé, sauf que l'écroulement a provoqué une fissure derrière moi, et que je suis à deux doigts de tomber dedans. Bon, en quelques mots : je suis au bord d'un gouffre. Soit je me jette dedans une bonne fois pour toute, soit j'essaie de rattraper le quiproquo monumental qui s'est fait.

… J'ai envie de me jeter.

Parce que j'ai les joues brûlantes. Pire que brûlantes. Et le cœur qui bat un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine. S'il est question que j'aime Saru ? Non. Non. On a beau être des amis proches depuis de longues années, jamais je ne pourrais le voir comme plus qu'un ami. Même si Totsuka m'y fait penser. Et que je trouve ça plutôt… aah, non, rien.

« … vous… vous dites n'importe quoi ! »

« Alors tu fais ça uniquement parce que Anna l'a dit ? »

« … Totsuka-san ! C'est… » Je m'interromps, avant de pousser un long soupir. Et de lui lancer mon regard le plus agacé possible. Mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, hein ? Aaah, c'est pour ça que j'voulais pas lui en parler ! J'aurais pas dû. Quel idiot. Idiot, idiot. « Sérieusement, c'est pas drôle. »

« Ah, Yata-chan, te- ah bah tiens, en parlant du loup. »

« Du singe, plutôt, » je murmure, avant de tourner la tête en direction de la porte. Et de voir la silhouette de Saruhiko s'y diriger. « Totsuka-san ! » je m'énerve, alors qu'il exhibe un peu trop le petit paquet – qu'il ne m'a pas rendu, au passage. Et mon cœur manque un bond, alors que ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue. Au moment même où Saruhiko rentre. Est-ce utile de dire que je dois être rouge pivoine ? Ca a donné un mauvais mélange dans ma tête.

« Waah, Yata-chan, tu es trop mignon ! J'te pensais pas aussi… hm, com- »

Je lui plaque une main sur la bouche, avant de récupérer le présent – qu'il ne fait pas force pour garder, heureusement. Sa blague n'était qu'une simple provocation. Qui, au vu de la tête de Saruhiko, a marché. Une mine entre le dégoût et l'agacement.

Sincèrement, je vais avoir l'air crédible, maintenant, moi ? Surtout avec l'autre imbécile de cameraman qui rigole.

Je me lève, avant de m'avancer à la hauteur de… euh… mon Valentin ? Bah, espérons – et merde, pourquoi mon cœur palpite rien qu'à cette pensée ? C'est Totsu, qui m'a perturbé.

« C'était pas pour lui, » je grogne, avant de lui attraper le poignet, et de lui foutre le paquet dans la main. Tout en délicatesse, bien entendu. (ironie) Avant de glisser les mains dans mes poches. Pas que j'ai envie de faire ça brutalement ou quoi, mais pour le coup, Totsuka-san ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Puis, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait. On s'en fout de quelle manière. Surtout pour un truc aussi débile. « Bonne… Saint Valentin. Saru. »

Il a l'air surpris. Je me mords la lèvre, avant de détourner les yeux sur le comptoir du bar. Comptoir impeccable, brillant de propreté. Comme d'habitude.

« Les deux… Valentins… ne sont pas censés s'embrasser ? »

… oh mon Dieu. Mon sang se glace. Anna. Comment as-tu osé dire ça ? Tu faisais semblant de dormir, hein ? Et depuis quand cette adorable poupée peut-elle… se montrer aussi… calculatrice ? Non. Totsuka-san a dû lui expliquer les principes, et puis… voilà. Elle a trouvé sa réplique à un mauvais moment.

Et je relève les yeux vers Saruhiko, pour chercher sa propre réaction. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres.

« Misaki qui m'offre des chocolats ? »

… ah, il l'a déjà ouvert.

« Mh. Si t'en veux pas, j'peux les manger, hein. »

Ma voix tremblote légèrement, sous l'effet du… stresse. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, d'offrir des chocolats à ce type. Mais il a un léger rire, mais ne répond pas. Il referme la petite boîte, avant de la foutre dans la poche de sa veste, et de se lever. Je le suis du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Et que celle-ci se referme. Ahem… ça s'appelle couramment un râteau, ça, non ?

Enfin, non, c'est pas un râteau. Je lui ai juste donné des chocolats. Et pourtant, je ne peux réprimer une grimace, dépité.

« Vas le rejoindre. »

« Le rejoindre ? Et pour- »

« Vaa ! » Il m'attrape par le bras, avant de me faire passer de l'autre côté de lui d'un mouvement brusque – manquant au passage de me faire perdre l'équilibre. « Il doit pas être allé bien loin. »

« Et ça servirait à quoi ? » je m'énerve, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « J'vais pas lui courir après non plus ! »

« Ravale tes larmes et vas-y, Yata-chan ! Il- »

« Que- quelles larmes ?! »

« Rejoins le juste… »

Il a un sourire tendre. Qui se veut rassurant. J'ai un rictus agacé, avant de me détourner de lui, et de me diriger vers la sortie. Pour prendre la poignée, et ouvrir la porte. L'air frais me fait frissonner – mais j'ignore ce désagrément. Non, parce que mon regard s'est rapidement posé sur Saruhiko, appuyé contre le mur. Occupé à manger les chocolats que… que je lui ai offerts. L'image aurait pu être touchante, si je savais ce que ce singe pense.

Silencieusement, je m'avance à sa hauteur. Mon cœur bat d'une manière… atroce. À cause des paroles de Totsuka-san, probablement. Cet imbécile a réussi à m'enguirlander l'esprit…

« Saruuu. »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. D'un ton traînant.

Ses dents se referment sur le fin morceau de chocolat, craquant sous l'effet du contact. Et je déglutis en voyant ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire.

« J'pensais que t'allais pas venir, Misaki. »

« M'appelle pas… »

Mais ce sont ses lèvres, qui ont aspiré mon « comme ça ». Juste ses lèvres, contre les miennes. Ses doigts, délicatement posés sur ma mâchoire. Comme ça. Tout naturellement. Cette douce chaleur qu'il m'impose… j'ai du mal à la comprendre. Et de toute manière, le temps que l'information me monte au cerveau, il s'est séparé de moi. Mais sa main n'a pas quitté mon visage. Et mon cœur, il bat douloureusement.

« Tu es adorable, Misaki~ »

Cette fois-ci, je lève mon regard vers lui. En fait, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Le tuer pour m'avoir embrassé sans mon autorisation ? Ou… ou juste profiter de cette conclusion ? A vrai dire, j'ai pas détesté… ce baiser. Non. C'était plutôt agréable – et je me mords le doigt dans un tic gêné, regardant la route non loin.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, de toute manière ? C'est… … oh le con. Il m'a volé mon premier baiser ? J'ouvre la bouche pour râler – mais je me retrouve écraser contre son torse. Et malgré le froid, je peux légèrement sentir son odeur. Rien de méchant. C'est même plutôt… chaud ?

Je soupire, avant de lui rendre son étreinte, fermant les yeux. C'est étrange. D'apprécier autant me retrouver contre lui. Même si… je sais pas. J'en sais absolument rien, en fait.

« J'ai peut-être un truc pour toi… »

Je lève la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Mais il ne me répond pas. Pas par voix, en tout cas – non. De nouveau, nos lèvres se rencontrent. Jusqu'à ce que sa langue vienne me chatouiller, et que ses mains commencent à retomber sur mes reins. Mais j'ai un léger mouvement de recul, posant mes mains sur son torse, mettant fin à notre baiser à peine commencé. Parce que ses mains trop basses, elles sont loin d'être rassurantes.

« Huit heures dix ? »

Je cligne des yeux, avant de sursauter. Et excepté ma couette, il n'y a rien dans mon dos. Rien contre moi. J'ai rêvé ? … bordel, j'ai rêvé que j'offrais des chocolats à Saruhiko ?... Merde. C'est sans compter sur mon cœur qui bat un peu trop. Les sensations du rêve… comme un agréable souvenir ? Non. Non. Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve. Un rêve, ça donne n'importe quoi, comme sensation.

Je me redresse, passant une main sur mon visage. C'est vrai que c'est la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui. Aah… avec tout ç- … un message ?

J'attrape le portable – avant de grimacer en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Saruhiko. Sérieusement, comme je vais pouvoir le confronter après un tel… rêve ?

« _T'as prévu un truc, aujourd'hui ?_ »

Bordel.

Mais j'ai répondu. Peut-être que je vais regretter ma réponse, peut-être pas. Mais ne pas agir est parfois la meilleure chose à faire, non ? Je soupire, avant de me rallonger dans le lit. Les songes de ce rêve… un rêve. Rien de plus.

* * *

Aah, et vous alors, votre Saint Valentin ? :3  
Bon, si vous vous posez la question... Yata a décliné le rendez-vous que Saruhiko allait lui proposer. Je vous entends râler ! Stop de faire des trucs qui finissent bien, c'est plus marrant, à force ! èwé (en fait j'avais prévu une autre fin mais... trop la flemme. Et merci à Naruless pour cette fin x3). Ah et non, toujours pas de PoV Fushimi...

Bref, à force de renflouer les caisses de Sarumi, voilà, j'vais peut-être faire sur d'autres couples un peu éwè Malgrél'addictquejesuisàceputaindeco upletropexploitableohmonDieu mesovaires. Bon, au pire, si j'reposte du Sarumi avant un autre couple, soyez pas surpris.

Merci pour vos reviews, fav' et follow, ça fait super plaisir *w* En espérant que ce nouvel OS vous ait plu :3


	6. Chapter 7

Beuh. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner. PoV Saruhiko... pardon. Pardon.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto est mort.

C'est pas tellement la fin que j'attendais. Ni comme ça que je pensais pouvoir le « vaincre », d'un point de vu… sentimentalement parlant ? Du moins, en parlant de Misaki. Il peut toujours aimer un mort, mais plus jamais le chérir. Ça aurait pu m'arracher un élan de contentement, mais c'en est rien. Comme dirait Misaki, il a été mon Roi, malgré ma trahison. Il m'a offert une nouvelle vie, blablabla.

M'enfin, tout ça – sa mort – ça fait quelques jours, déjà. Mais ça fait aussi quelques jours que je ne suis pas revenu au Scepter4 – et j'ai coupé mon téléphone. Pas que je compte les quitter, non… mais une autre affaire m'intrigue. M'inquiète. Non… m'attire.

Misaki. Misaki… peut-être est-ce de l'inquiétude, de la pitié… ou un certain profit. Mais ça fait plusieurs jours, que je ne me lasse pas de l'épier, de le surveiller. Son état est lamentable. S'il pleurait, aujourd'hui, il n'a plus que l'air d'un corps vide. Au fond, il n'a plus rien à faire, hein ? Totsuka-san s'est vu honorablement vengé de sa mort. Mikoto est mort d'un choix propre. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, désormais, c'est d'accepter ce fléau qui s'est abattu sur tout Homra. Mais ça, c'est autre chose. Sachant qu'il n'a toujours pas accepté ma « trahison », comment pourrait-il se remettre de la mort de la personne qu'il chérissait tant ?

Excellente question. Et probablement que ça en développe un trop grand intérêt, pour moi.

« Au revoir, Izumo-san. »

Ah bah tiens. Misaki qui sort du bar, skate en main. Et cette mine totalement déprimée. Comme s'il était effrayé de sortir de là. De s'éloigner de la base de Homra. Des souvenirs de ses défunts aînés…

Je soupire, avant de remonter les manches de ma chemise.

« Hé, Misaki~ ! »

Toujours cette voix provocante. Cette même voix, qui provoque ce regard brûlant de haine. Une haine massacrée par un cœur lourd de ressenti, ici…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, singe de merde ? »

Je grimace, agacé de faire face à de telles hostilités. Du moins, on peut dire que j'les aie cherchées, mais…

« J'suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, Misaki, » je lâche, avant de m'avancer à sa hauteur. Et de poser ma main sur le sommet de son crâne – et dès lors qu'il se rétracte, je glisse jusqu'à sa nuque pour le forcer à retomber contre moi, le bloquant d'un bras. « Arrête de t'agiter, » je grommelle, avant de ramener mon second bras dans son dos, et l'étreindre contre moi. Peut-être d'une telle force qu'il étouffe, tiens.

« Hn- Lâche-mff. »

Ca, ça s'appelle « j'ai mangé de moitié la chemise de Fushimi. » Mais au moins, il a fermé sa gueule.

« Arrête, j'te dis. J'vais pas te faire de mal, » je m'énerve, avant de l'amener un peu plus loin que Homra – bien que, collés ainsi, ce soit plutôt difficile de progresser. Mais ai-je seulement d'autres choix, avec ce type ? Je l'amène vers un mur isolé, avant de desserrer l'étreinte – occasion sur laquelle il saute pour me repousser brutalement, et de cracher je ne sais quoi – peut-être le fait d'avoir bouffé ma chemise.

« Enfoiré ! »

Sa voix tremble. Un tremblement exquis, je dirais. Mais je ne relève pas – j'évite plutôt son premier coup, avant d'attraper le second au vol.

« Merde, je t'ai dit de te calmer ! »

Et une claque.

Sauf que l'effet voulu était qu'il se calme. Mais non. Son regard choqué, dépité, qui se transforme rapidement en un flot de larmes. Sauf que je ne l'ai pas lâché. Et que malgré sa tentative de fuite, il reste avec moi.

« Misaki, » je grogne, avant de l'attirer de nouveau vers moi. Et même s'il évite mon regard, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il pleure. Et pas qu'un peu. « Je suis là. Compris ? »

« Gh… laisse-m… »

… il s'étoufferait dans ses propres sanglots, hein ? J'aurais pu trouver ça pathétique. Mais c'est plutôt un pincement désagréable au cœur – d'avoir Misaki contre moi, dans un tel état. Il aimait Mikoto à ce point, hein ? Au point de ne pas pouvoir l'oublier. Au point de, finalement, accepter l'étreinte que je lui propose. Pour venir étouffer les sanglots dans ma chemise. … heureusement que j'ai rien à faire, après.

« Misaki… »

« M'appelle pas… hn… » Il se recule légèrement, tremblant. Peut-être du fait de contenir ses larmes – qu'il tente vainement d'essuyer du dos de sa main. « Pourquoi t'es là… ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Mais pourquoi, putain ?! »

Et ses larmes reprennent de plus belle. Mais il reste loin de moi, cette fois-ci – et son bras replié me masque son visage envahi par sa douleur. Dommage, je dirais.

« Parce que je t'aime, Misaki. »

C'est la seule chose que je lui dis. Et apparemment, j'ai réussi à le choquer. Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour lui sortir un truc pareil ? Bah, peut-être. Au moins, il a arrêté de pleurer ses larmes de crocodiles. Juste sa mâchoire tremble, et ses yeux me dévisagent avec… une certaine horreur, je dirais. Avant qu'il ne secoue négativement la tête.

« Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour - »

« Merde, je suis sérieux ! » je m'énerve, avant de l'attraper par le pull. Et le gémissement de surprise qu'il laisse échapper ne me fait pas m'inquiéter plus que ça – à vrai dire, vu dans quel état il est, j'me serais plutôt attendu à un coup de point ravageur. Il n'a même plus la force de riposter ? « Mikoto est parti, putain ! Pourquoi tu continues à être obnubilé par lui ?! Je suis là, moi ! J'ai toujours été là ! »

« T'as pas l'droit de parler de Mikoto-san comme ça ! »

Ses paroles me donneraient la nausée.

« Fushimi ! » Je lève la tête vers la voix m'interpelant – avant de sentir mon sang me glacer en reconnaissant Kamamoto. « Lâche- »

« TOI, TU RESTES EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! » Putain. Je reprends mon souffle, avant de finalement libérer Misaki, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, hein ? Se barrer ? Pleurer encore ? Me frapper ? Je glisse ma main sur son front, pour continuer jusqu'à avoir ses cheveux dans les doigts. Pour lui relever la tête vers moi, et le retenir de fuir. « Tu me dis de ne pas mal parler de Mikoto, hein ? Et toi ? Tu fais attention, peut-être, à ce que tu as pu me faire ? »

Il déglutit, avant de détourner le regard. Tiens, Yata Misaki se rendrait-il compte de ses petites manières ?

« T'avais qu'à pas partir… »

« Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, hein ? » Il ne me répond pas. Je m'en doutais, de toute manière. Comment pourrait-il pardonner un jour que je trahisse son petit Roi chéri ? C'est pas comme si cette rancœur venait de lui directement. Il m'en veut juste d'avoir fait ça à la personne qu'il aime. Pas juste de l'avoir quitté lui. « Arrête de te raccrocher à tes sentiments, Misaki ! Il est mort ! »

Il ferme juste les yeux, à mes paroles. Il se retient pour ne pas pleurer ? Hum, y'a des chances. Je relâche ses mèches rousses, avant de glisser ma main le long de sa joue. Tout en suivant mon mouvement, il baisse la tête.

« Je… je peux pas. »

Je sais.

« Je t'aime. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit… »

Changement d'ambiance. Il a rendu les armes ?

« J'attends juste ta réponse. » Il accueille ma réflexion avec une grimace, avant d'essuyer pour la énième fois ses larmes. Je soupire, avant de passer mon pouce sous sa paupière, dégageant les dernières traces. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Misaki. »

J'entends la porte du bar se refermer – et cette fois-ci, je l'entends. Misaki aussi, apparemment, vu le sursaut qu'il a eu – mais au moins, ça a l'effet de le réveiller un peu. Et que son regard précédemment dans le vague se perde un instant dans le mien. Avant qu'il ne détourne encore les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

… toujours aussi bête.

« Tu veux me faire répéter ? »

Il relève la tête, surpris. Et à peine il ouvre la bouche pour parler, que je vais doucement l'embrasser. Découvrir l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres – et probablement lui voler son premier baiser, au passage. Avant de me prendre un sacré coup dans la tempe – et putain, ça, ça fait mal, par contre !

« Quand est-ce que… je t'ai autorisé… à m'embrasser ?! »

J'ai un léger sourire aux lèvres, me frottant douloureusement la tête. Avant de poser un regard semi agacé sur son visage dégoûté. Horrifié.

« Pour te faire comprendre. Et c'est pas les mots qui vont nous permettre de nous réconcilier. Pas à un niveau pareil. »

« Qui a parlé de réconciliation ? … Jamais je pourrais pardonner à un traître comme toi ! »

… ces mots. C'est comme le perdre une seconde fois. Peut-être définitivement. Il essuie une dernière fois ses joues, avant de repartir en courant vers je ne sais où. Probablement chez lui. Juste rentrer chez lui.

Merde. Cette douleur, dans mon cœur. C'est moi, qui aie envie de pleurer, maintenant. Comme une boule dans la gorge. Je m'assois au pied du mur, avant de regarder le paysage face à moi. Il n'y a donc plus rien ? Plus même une bride infime quant à notre ancienne amitié ? Notre ancienne complicité ?

J'espérais pouvoir le rendre heureux de nouveau. C'est marrant. J'ai foiré. Notre relation ne continuera-t-elle donc que sur la haine, et la provocation ? … bah. De toute manière, ce lien là est tellement fort qu'il a totalement écrasé notre amitié. Peut-être que ça vaut mieux comme ça, au final… Misaki.

* * *

J'avais pas prévu c'te fin putain xwx J'voulais pas une fin triste, mais j'sais pas, finalement j'ai changé au dernier moment, ça pouvait pas bien se finir. Je sais pas si je suis dans l'OOC, j'suis pas sure de mon coup mais j'me relis pas donc... on verra bien.

Awh, reviews ? éwè


	7. Chapter 8

Se passe au touut début de leur entrée dans Homra ! Y'avait déjà quelques tensions vis-à-vis de Mikoto-san, huu... bon, après c'pour fêter la légalisation du mariage homosexuel :3 Mais je sais pas du tout ce que ça donne. J'ai limite peur hm...

* * *

« Un mariage ? »

J'ai une grimace quelque peu... quémandant une certaine pitié ? devant son regard surpris. Et de plus, loin d'être aussi enthousiasme que j'ai pu l'être trente secondes avant - non, parce que là, y'a plus rien. Plus d'enthousiasme. Juste un sourire gêné, et un regard mouillé sous la honte. Sous la gêne. Je veux mourir. Pourquoi je lui ai proposé ça, moi ?

« C- c'est pas un vrai, tu sais ? C'est juste que- »

« Mikoto-san a refusé ? »

Mikoto-san ? Pourquoi... ? ... là, je perds carrément mon sourire. Avant de froncer les sourcils, et serrer légèrement le papier que j'ai dans la main.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé. C'est à toi que- »

« Pourquoi ? T'avais peur qu'il te- »

« MAIS ARRÊTE DE M'INTERROMPRE PUTAIN ! » Je serre les dents, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Et de me détourner de lui, sentant mes joues me brûler de plus en plus - un mélange entre la gêne totale, et ce début d'agacement qui est en train de pointer contre lui. Avec de nouveau de la gêne derrière, je crois. Une sorte de sandwich, disons... putain, j'aurais dû ne rien lui demander ! « Oublie, c'était débile. »

« Je veux bien. »

« ... quoi ? »

J'ai un léger frisson, peu rassuré alors qu'il se rapproche de moi - et ne m'arrache le papier des mains. Aah...

« Saru... tu sais, c'est pas obligé de - »

« J'ai dit que je voulais, » il répète, regardant apparemment la chose d'un peu plus près. Hé, elles te servent à quelque chose tes lunettes, sale singe ?

« ... okay. »

J'esquisse un sourire, bien que finement crispé. Par l'angoisse qui me grimpe doucement - je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai proposé ça. Enfin si, je sais mais... j'aurais pu m'abstenir. Juste refiler ce papier à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il en profite avec une personne avec laquelle il aurait une relation. Non, parce qu'avec Saruhiko... j'ai rien. Absolument rien. Même si notre amitié reste quelque chose d'important... c'est pas d'un "tel" ordre.

« Pourquoi tu as ça, au fait ? » il me demande, avant de relever ses yeux du papier - et je détourne le regard, de moins en moins à l'aise. Je vais le regretter, je vais le regretter, rien de plus. Déjà, c'est une chance inouïe qu'il ait accepté... alors... ... ha, j'en sais rien.

« Ma mère. Elle m'a dit de l'utiliser avec ma... ma petite amie, si j'en avais une. » Je tente un regard vers lui - mais il continue de me fixer. D'un regard un peu trop stoïque à mon goût. J'ai un soupir, avant de secouer la tête. « Si on le fait... c'est le dernier jour, aujourd'hui. »

« ... »

« J- je le savais, que c'était débile de te- »

« C'est toi, qui est débile. Je ne sais pas où c'est, ton truc. »

« Ah ! C'est - ... » Je m'interromps, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « C'est au centre ville. Pas très loin d'ici. C'est un nouveau magasin, qui a ouvert. Et ils proposent... ç- hé ! »

« Ne prends pas ton skate. »

Je reste un moment surpris, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bar - pour esquisser un sourire gêné à Izumo. Qui vient d'assister à la scène, hu. Et de rejoindre assez maladroitement Saruhiko, passant la porte après lui. Et à peine cette dernière se ferme, que j'ai un léger sursaut de surprise. Une surprise loin d'être désagréable.

Et j'ai un léger sourire, refermant mes doigts sur sa main. Bien que la douce sensation que mon cœur soit au bord de l'explosion est un peu agaçante. Mais... j'ai un peu moins peur d'avoir à regretter. Même si je me demande toujours sincèrement qu'est-ce qui a pu me passer par la tête pour oser faire ça. Pour lui proposer ça.

x-x-x-x-x

« Il jouera le rôle de la fille. »

« Ah ?... Quoi ?! J- » J'ai une grimace, alors qu'il pose une main sur le sommet de ma tête. Agrémentant son geste d'un léger sourire. Moqueur. ... putain. « Saru... » je grogne, avant de me dégager de son emprise, échangeant un rapide regard avec l'employée pour tenter de me défendre - mais c'est un regard que je me vois incapable de soutenir. Cet enfoiré...

Je l'observe juste tendre l'invitation plutôt froissée, sentant la gêne grimper de plus en plus. Définitivement, c'était une mauvaise idée. Puis, puis - merde, pourquoi il a accepté, d'abord ?! J'étais sûr qu'il refuserait ! C'était limite mon dernier espoir de... de j'en sais rien. De survie ? Je serre le poing, avant d'observer ailleurs. Chercher un échappatoir... n'importe quoi. Même une invasion de zombie, tiens.

« Ah, les essais ! C'est au premier étage ! »

Des escaliers ! J'ai encore le temps de tomber, et me briser la nuque !

« Misaki. »

... il me tend la main ? J'ai un rictus dépité, tout en sentant mon coeur se serrer - et que je détourne le regard, avant d'attraper sa main. Ce n'est pas comme tout à l'heure. Parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir, le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible, et oublier... oublier ce qu'il pourrait se passer, là, dans cinq minutes.

Et je le suis à contre-coeur dans les escaliers - jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ce... ce fameux premier étage. Rempli de magnifiques robes blanches, exposées. Certes décorées par quelques couleurs, des roses, des rubans. Ainsi que des costumes pour hommes... d'un peu trop de couleurs différentes. De la simplicité du noir jusqu'à... la veste rose pâle ?

« J'pensais pas que le mariage homosexuel était autorisé, » je raille en désignant ce fameux rose - et que j'entende un raclement de gorge. ... et que je lâche la main de mon meilleur ami un peu brutalement.

« Vous cherc- Ah, les essais ! Mais... vous- »

« Il ne voit pas d'inconvénient quant au fait de jouer la fille. »

Silence de la vendeuse. Par contre, le gémissement de douleur de Saru, je l'ai bien entendu.

« D-déjà, apprends la politesse sale brute ! » je m'énerve, le regardant se masser le bras, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Et je - je - j'ai jamais dit que** je** tiendrai ce rôle ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête, en me proposant ça ? »

« Qu-... J- je voulais juste... »

Je m'interromps, avant de soupirer. Ce que je voulais... précisément ? Bonne question. Un suicide mental.

« Je pense qu'on doit avoir de quoi. »

« ... a-aaah ? »

« Suivez-moi ! Et vous - ... vos noms ? »

« Fushimi. Et Misaki pour lui. »

« ... Yata. Pas Misaki, » je maugrée, mal à l'aise.

« Fushimi-san, je vous laisse aux soins de ma partenaire ! Quant à vous... »

... hé ? C'est... un peu rapide, sur le coup. Et j'ai une sueur froide, me rendant compte que Saruhiko a disparu - et que je me retrouve seule avec cette femme. Qui, apparemment, se diriger au mauvais endroit. Pas les robes. Pas les robes. Par pitié.

...

Raté.

« Je pense que ça devrait vous aller. Sauf si le style ne vous convient pas ? » Je ne lui réponds pas. Non, je regarde juste... la robe de mariée. Blanche. Avec beaucoup de voiles. Et un bustier simple. Serait-ce peu de dire que je suis... au bord de la catastrophe ? « Je vais vous la poser en cabine d'essayage. Suivez-moi ! » Est-ce que c'est une question de choix, à présent ? Docilement, je suis la vendeuse - sans quitter le sol du regard. Pourquoi je fais ça, bordel... « J'ai pris en sorte que le bustier soit suffisamment simple pour cacher l'absence de forme, donc ça ne devrait pas trop choquer. Je vous laisse vous changer ! »

Me changer... je lève les yeux, pour la regarder s'éloigner. Captant rapidement son sourire, avant de détourner la tête, et fermer le rideau. Et prendre une longue inspiration. Je fais ça pour Saru, hein ?

Déjà, les chaussures qui dégagent. Puis j'enlève mon haut, mal à l'aise. Le laissant tomber sur le sol, avant que mon pantalon ne le rejoigne bien vite - et de me retrouver en boxer-chaussette dans la cabine. Tout en regardant la robe immaculée, accrochée au mur. Comment ça s'enfile, ce genre de chose ?... faut trouver un passage dans tout ces voiles ?

Je la soulève, hésitant.

...

Non. Impossible.

Je glisse le rideau contre moi, de sorte à cacher mon corps - et juste de glisser ma tête à travers, pour apercevoir la vendeuse. Pas longtemps. Juste le temps que j'ai de tourner la tête.

« J'y... arrive pas... » je marmonne, avant de resserrer mes doigts sur le rideau, gêné. « S-si vous... »

« Qu'un homme arrive à enfiler une telle robe, j'aurais trouvé ça un peu suspect ! » Ce qu'elle dit, sur un ton... gai. « Je peux rentrer ? »

« ... hééé ?! V- vous - ... » Je croise les bras contre mon torse, me reculant d'un bond alors qu'elle en tire le rideau. « Oï - vous... »

« C'est pas un problème. » Je me tapis dans le coin, plutôt... effrayé ? Mais merde, pourquoi elle... elle rentre alors que - ... c'est... aah, je voulais juste passer un moment spécial avec Saruhiko, pas me... putain. J'ai une grimace, alors que je me retrouve dans le noir - et écrasé par l'étroitesse de la robe. Avant d'émerger enfin, après quelques manipulations, et de dégager mes bras du bustier, nerveux. Et affreusement gêné. « Ah, pour la poitrine, on peut pas faire mieux... » elle murmure, avant de relever légèrement la robe. « Hum... » Elle me relève le visage - et le mur derrière bloque mon mouvement de recul. J'en peux plus... « Pas de maquillage ? » elle demande, avant de toucher mes cheveux pour je ne sais quelle raison - et que je crois que mes joues sont saturées de rouge pour toute une vie. De l'air, de l'air...

« ... n-non ! Non, c- c'est bon, » je bafouille - avant de laisser un long soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'elle me lâche. Et s'écarte de moi, pour me laisser quitter la cabine - et putain, c'est trop bizarre de marcher avec une robe. Affreusement bizarre. Affreusement ridicule, aussi.

Mais je crois que le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est le sourire de Saruhiko face à ça. Mourir. J'ai juste envie de mourir.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

« J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça t'irait... bien. »

« T-te fous pas de ma gueule, enfoiré ! »

Que de la colère. Et un surplus de honte totale. Je serre les dents, avant de faire volte face pour rejoindre la cabine - et dégager cette putain de -

« J'me fous pas de toi. » J'ai une sueur froide, alors qu'il me rattrape par le poignet - avant de m'attirer un peu brusquement vers lui. Et que je détourne le regard, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Merde, je veux juste enlever cet accoutrement ! « J'aimerais embrasser la mariée, à présent. »

... quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, je le regarde. Troublé. M'embrasser ? Il veut...

Je ferme les yeux, en sentant ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Et que mon estomac se serre à ce contact chaud. Si doux. Si apaisant, à côté de l'enfer que je viens tout juste de subir. Et c'est un frisson qu me parcourt, alors que je sens sa main libre se glisser dans ma nuque. Et qu'un flash nous fasse sursauter tous les deux - entraînant ainsi notre séparation immédiate.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Les jeunes mariés ont droit à leur photo ! »

Ce que dit la vendeuse.

Avant de la tendre à Saruhiko.

...

Ma vie est finie.

* * *

La vendeuse a convenu qu'il aimait la robe uniquement car il rougissait. Ahem. Incapable de parler devant une femme, le Yata... de plus, elle prend un fameux plaisir à faire ça, mais Yata peut pas vraiment le voir vu qu'il ose pas la regarder. A part la robe et le sol, hum... Bref, j'espère que c'tait correct !


End file.
